ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen and King
Story Jack has his Scoop, and Nanashi has his lance, tearing through the Pawns that are coming at them. Pawn 1: What is with these guys? Pawn 2: It’s like they’re monsters! Jack: Everyone is fighting their hardest save Snow! Nanashi: Then let’s finish them and join the others. Electric Eye! (He releases lightning, obliterating the Pawns. The two then run off.) Alan, Gaira and Alviss are fighting Trump Soldiers, the card soldiers of Magical Roe. He is commanding them. Alan and Gaira are punching their way through the card soldiers, while Alviss uses Thirteen Totem Rod to knock them aside. Alviss: To save Snow! Gaira: To eliminate the Chess from their roots! Alan: To bring peace! Roe: They’re so strong! And I have to fight them all at once! Alan: Saint Anger! (He summons his Gauntlet Hands.) Roe: Mimic Medallion! (He summons his own copy of Saint Anger, and the two collide. However, Alan’s attack was stronger, breaking the fake guardian and the Medallion.) Alan: Why did you do this, Roe!? (Alan lifts Roe off the ground.) How could you let Diana do this to Snow!? Roe: I had no choice. I have to do what she says. But, please. Save Snow! Dorothy and Ed arrive in a chamber, where they see Snow floating in a liquid orb. Ed: Princess! (He starts to run forward, when Dorothy stops him.) What’s wrong? Dorothy: It’s been ten years, Diana. (A woman comes out of hiding. Her face resembles Gwen’s, with long pink hair and a black bandana covering her mouth. She is wearing a long black dress, revealing her bust. She has several ÄRM in the form of necklaces, rings and bracelets. She has a metal feather behind her left ear, and a belt ÄRM.) Diana: You’ve grown, Dorothy. I remember when you were a snot nosed brat. So, you’ve come to kill me. Aeros Staff! (She gains a scepter, and swings it, creating several blades of wind that fly at Dorothy.) Dorothy: Zephyrus Broom! (She swings her broom, the winds canceling each other out.) Diana: They canceled each other out. You’ve grown strong. Diana gasps in fear, and steps back. Ultimate Armodrillo drills out of the ground, right where Diana was standing. She swings her staff, hitting Ultimate Armodrillo with a powerful wind blast. He goes flying across the room, Dorothy dodging him. Ultimate Armodrillo gets stuck in the ground, and he opens up, reverting. John: Wow, that was strong. Gwen?! Is that you? Diana: Is Gwen the “me” of your world, John? John: So you're Diana. You look just like her. Diana: And you look just like Phantom. Snow always talked about seeing another world in her dreams, that she was someone else there. Six years ago, Alan called upon someone from another world, proving the truth. You looking just like Phantom is more evidence. Dorothy: What does this have to do with anything? With all the lives you destroyed? Diana: Everything. Humanity is disgusting and needs to be eradicated. Soon, I’ll be able to go and conquer other worlds. John: Impossible! How will you get there? Diana: Behold. (She points to a black portal forming behind the bubble holding Snow.) Using Snow, I’ve created a path that leads straight to another world. If there are several worlds where Snow exists in all of them, then I can go to all of them! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dorothy: Why did you steal the ÄRM and the Orb? Diana: The Orb had so much to teach, and it taught me to wipe out humanity. And now, the Orb is my King. Dorothy & John: King?! Diana: You’ll see what I mean, if you live. But you won’t. Rings of Ends! (Purple rings of wind take the air, and Dorothy, John and Ed go down on their knees.) Dorothy: (Coughs) Poison. Ed: This is bad. John: Not yet. (John turns into Terraspin, and sucks the poison air in.) Ed: What are you doing?! Terraspin: Relax, I’m immune. You have to kill her, right Dorothy? Dorothy: Yes. I do. Terraspin: I’m here to help if you need me. Though I have no doubt you will win. Dorothy: Thanks. (A tentacle grabs Dorothy, pulling her into the air. She screams, as she sees a giant octopus.) Diana: You weren’t paying attention. That will cause your death. Dorothy: Not that easy. Birikin! (The stone guardian appears, stomping on the octopus, causing it to let go.) Chain hit! (Birikin punches the octopus, defeating it.) Diana: The plan to destroy this world was destroyed by the other worlder, and you, John. (She swings her broom, a controlled whirlwind flying at him.) Dorothy: I won’t let you! Terraspin: I’ve got this, Dorothy! Focus on taking her out! (Terraspin takes to the air and spins, creating a gust of air that cancels out the attack.) Diana: In that case, I’ll handle you first, Dorothy. Pinocchio II! (She summons a giant version of Pinocchio, with its right hand being bigger than the left.) Dorothy: That thing, huh? In that case, Scarecrow! (She summons a scarecrow.) Diana: So you finally found that, huh? Go! Dorothy: Take it out! (The scarecrow’s hat sharpens, and it spins like a drill. It tears through Pinocchio, destroying it.) Diana: It’s time to end this. Dalia! (Her arms turn into giant wings, and she gains a giant talon.) Time to destroy! (She gasps, as she sees Ring Dagger coming out of her chest. Her ÄRM deactivates, as she falls to the ground.) I wanted, all worlds. (Dorothy comes over, crying.) Dorothy: Sister. Diana: It’s been a long time since you called me that. Everything I learned was from the King. But. (She removes the bandana) I always loved you, little sister. (She closes her eyes, dead.) Dorothy: (Crying hard) Unfair. Telling me like this. (The bubble Snow was in fades away, and she falls. Terraspin shifts to XLR8, dashing over and catching Snow.) XLR8: The tunnel disappeared, and Snow is fine. (XLR8 turns his head, seeing Dorothy crying.) She’s done enough. Ed! Watch Snow! I’ve got a fight to attend. It’s time to meet the king. (XLR8 puts Snow down, then dashes off.) End Scene XLR8 stops right outside the throne room. XLR8: So, the King is behind this door. Diana said he was an orb. Time to figure out what she meant. (XLR8 transforms.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Huh. These original aliens are making nostalgic. (Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, destroying the door. He then walks in, and sees an old man with Kevin’s face and hair, only grey. He was wearing a cape and a crown.) Kevin? Guess I should’ve expected this. King: Hello, outer worlder. You looked confused. I am the King of Lestava. Using my power, I am going to cleanse the worlds from the ugly humans. Shocksquatch: That’s the same speech Phantom and Diana gave. Now this is hilarious. Kevin absorbed energy, and became insane doing it. You absorbed the consciousness of the Orb, going mad and giving it a human form. King: (Smiles, then gains an evil face and tone.) You’re pretty quick for a child! This body is old and frail, but perfect for ruling from behind the scenes. I’ve been watching you since the moment you entered this world, and I know that you could’ve left anytime. I will take your body, and destroy the humans of all worlds! Shocksquatch: If you’ve been watching me, you know it won’t be as simple as that. King raises his left hand, shooting a single, powerful bolt of lightning at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch counters with a lightning bolt of his own, canceling out the attack. Shocksquatch transforms into Ultimate Shocksquatch, turning his lower body into lightning and flies forward. He throws a giant lightning fist at King, who raises his right hand, absorbing the attack. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Seriously?! His powers resemble Kevin’s! (King absorbs the entire lightning attack, and starts to absorb Ultimate Shocksquatch. He shifts to Ultimate Fasttrack, coiling and uncoiling his leg, pushing himself away from him.) Ultimate Fasttrack: Seems that power absorbs energy. Makes sense. King: If you are so powerful, why are you wasting so much magic fighting me? Ultimate Fasttrack: Give me a break. I’ve had a long day. Ultimate Fasttrack coils and uncoils his leg, shooting forward and appearing right in front of King. Ultimate Fasttrack raises his right arm, coiling it. King’s stomach opens with monster fangs, as Ultimate Fasttrack uncoils his arm, it shooting into the mouth. Inside the mouth is a swirling alternate dimension. Ultimate Fasttrack: A wormhole?! Looks like the Null Void. (The mouth then closes, and a crunch is heard at the breaking of Ultimate Fasttrack’s arm.) AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! (He tries to struggle his arm free, but it doesn’t work. He shifts to Articguana, using his freeze ray at King’s face. King recoils, the stomach mouth opening, Articguana jumping back. He grabs his right arm, wincing in pain.) Articguana: Not cool. Feels like you completely severed the bone. King: You expected me to play fair like the rest of the Chess? They were supposed to kill you, but they had too much fun trying. They played and taunted you, and that was their downfall. I will destroy you. (King raises his left arm, firing a lightning bolt at Articguana. Articguana fires his freeze ray, but the lightning breaks through, zapping Articguana and he goes flying back, reverting.) Snow, Dorothy, Ed, Alan, Gaira, Alviss, Jack and Nanashi enter the room, most of them gasping at the sight they beheld. Jack: That’s the king? Who is he? Snow: F, f, Father?! What are you doing?! Alan: Your Majesty! What is going on?! Gaira: This is most unusual. (John sits up, gasping in pain as he puts pressure on his right arm.) Dorothy: Johnny! (She starts to run to him.) John: The Orb. It’s in him. The Chess King is inside the King. Alviss: What? That’s impossible. King: Oh, but it’s very possible. I see some familiar faces. Alan and Gaira from the Cross Guard, as well as the little one. Snow, how are you, dear daughter? ''(Snow was on the verge of tears.) ''Now, die. (King raises his hand, firing a lightning bolt at Snow. She screams, as Feedback moves in front of her, using his left arm to absorb the lightning.) What the? You never used this form! Feedback: I've never used it before. And I’m getting tired of the people of this world underestimating me! (King increases the power, as Feedback absorbs it all. He then fires it back as a blue blast of energy, and King raises his right hand, absorbing the attack.) Huh. Not bad. (A sphere forms around Feedback, and it explodes inside. When the smoke clears, John was on the ground, out cold.) Snow: John! (Snow runs over to John, as another lightning bolt flies towards them. Nanashi uses Electric Eye to counter the attack, allowing Snow to pick John up and move him back.) Alan: Snow, heal him! I have a feeling we’ll need him. Snow: Right. (She pulls out her Holy ÄRM, and it glows, beginning to heal John.) Alan: Air Hammer! (He fires shots of compressed air, and King’s monster stomach opens, sucking in the attack.) Nanashi: Griffin Lance! (Nanashi goes to stab him, but King summons a multi-bladed sword, parrying and breaking through, slicing Nanashi and sending him flying back.) Alviss: Thirteen Totem Poles! (The totem poles attack King, but he uses the sword to slice through them, not being touched by one.) What?! He’s strong. Gaira: Too strong for me. Nanashi: Looks like we’ll need our Guardians to finish him. King: Like I’ll give you the chance! (Red energy tentacles shoot out of King’s back, entrapping Alan, Alviss and Nanashi. They then scream in pain, as they fall to their knees.) Dorothy: Zephyrus Broom! (She swings the broom, and uses wind to cut the tentacles.) Get back guys! Raindog, Toto! (Toto comes out, as Gaira helps the others pull back.) Alan: Agh! He drained all of our magic power. Alviss: We can’t fight anymore even if we tried. Toto: Can I eat it, Master? Dorothy: No, not the human. Just maim him. Toto: Fine: (Toto roars, as he jumps forward.) King: Guardian ÄRM: Phoenix! (He summons a phoenix made entirely of blue fire. Toto bites into it, but it regenerates, releasing blue fire, burning Toto. He jumps back, growling again.) Dorothy: This isn’t good. Toto! Come back! (Toto is called back.) King: Hahahahahaha! Looks like you’ll die first, witch! Characters *John Smith (main character) *Dorothy (main character) *Alan *Nanashi *Jack *Alviss *Snow *Gaira *Ed Villains Chess Pieces *King (main villain) *Diana (main villain) (death) *Magical Roe *Pawns Aliens *Ultimate Armodrillo *Terraspin *XLR8 *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Fasttrack *Articguana *Feedback (first appearance by John) Guardian ÄRM *Saint Anger (Alan) *Octopus (Diana) *Birikin (Dorothy) *Pinocchio II (Diana) *Scarecrow (Dorothy) *13 Totem Pole (Alviss) *Toto(Dorothy) *Phoenix (King) Trivia *Despite being a major cause in the plot of MÄR Heaven, Diana only appears once. *Diana is MÄR Heaven's equivilent to Gwen, as the Lestava King is to Kevin. **Them, along with Phantom, who is John's counterpart, are all corrupted by Caldia's Orb. *Despite having similar powers and ÄRM in the manga, King's ÄRM arsenal and battle style is original to the story. *This is the first episode since his debut that Pozun isn't in. *Feedback is used by John for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc